pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Æsche Baum
Bio/Past Æsche was one of few Treefolk to be born from a less than accepting environment, being an ash forest with little light and water. This left him able to adapt to a less then suitable home where nutrients are hard to come by. Due to the rather odd way of his species being birthed, via seed that latches onto another pant and obtains characteristics from this material as well as the mother source, he was left with no other choice than to make well with the nearby tribe of faerie-like creatures. This surrogate family was not entirely welcoming to him, and continually pranked and annoyed him, which helped with his viewing of the world being cruel and beautiful at the same time. Then, one day he woke up with nothing around him but a barren plain and about a quarter of his left leg covered in sap-like blood that had hardened like a cast. The forest had burnt to the ground around him, and if he wasn't in a clearing like he was, he would have been gone with it. Later on in his life, mere months after this seemingly traumatic event took place, he became a bit of a nomad. He traveled place to place for about a year or two, collecting knowledge on many forest races, plants, and animals that laid their claim to the land, before he found a small settlement of other Treefolk. They must have been planted in the same area, an odd occurrence considering the fact that many Treefolk never met another. Amongst the settlement were many intellectuals, ranging from the old and wise leader Oek to the mad scientist turned photosynthesising berserker Sciprez. He learned how their magic worked, hearty ones like Ok and himself were very well off using rock magic whereas a very odd specimen of Grøtt who was a water user due to his aquatic nature of being very root like. Aside from all of this, the young Treefolk had decided that he'd be better off learning more from actual experience than whatever they could teach him. So he took a map, charted their sacred glen on it, and left for Pandemonium where he now tests his trapping prowess and trickery with proficiency. Personality Æsche is gentle and caring towards almost anything living, the exceptions being murderers and arsonists but that is understandable. He generally will respect anything you tell him within reason due to his submissive nature and passive demeanor. He is known to hold grudges severely, having nearly killed people over them with nothing other than them appearing. Despite being a bit of a harmless prankster at times, he is a decent businessman who even runs a small shop of plants, fish, furniture, and some other commodities. He is quite logical even if he is severely naive and trusting without reason not to be. This all changes in the winter and in autumn. He becomes a bit of a sadistic and selfish prick with a disregard for some people. He's even left people who were ripped in two and bleeding on the ground to die. He loses any sense of empathy, his attacks being very malicious and violent. He always tries to finish a fight quickly out of sheer want of not doing it. Appearance Æsche looks like a walking tree, though spindly in the arms and legs. If he were a human, he'd be described as having a runner's build, minus his large and block-like hands and feet that look like split pieces of jointed wood. He is colored in a mottled white, black, brown pattern like a mix of ash and birch wood. This gives him nice wooded and snowy camouflage. Skills Strength: Æsche is slightly above average on strength, being able to probably break someone's nose or wrist easily with a punch. He relies mainly on his weight to deliver a blow, due to being hilariously slow. Speed: Æsche is slow, he can barely keep up with a normal human jogging, let alone running. This would be expected of something his size. Weapons: Æsche is used to using his wits and skills other than weapons, but he could probably pick up a knife and know which way the blade faced and how to swing it. Or stab with a simple spear. Spells: Æsche is amazing with magic, rock being his element of proficiency and choice. He has been known to study life magic for a project that will come when he has the capacity to master it. Beast Taming: Æsche isn't exactly a dog whisperer, he could probably get a chipmunk to do a flip or something but that is still stretching it. Intelligence: Æsche is brilliant, having an affinity for books and other study-able media. He could probably be given a subject, a day to research, and a few hours to write, and he could pop out a pretty decent essay if needed. Powers: Æsche is familiar with his powers and their natural exchange deal. He knows how to balance everything out so he won't let up between spells and other ability based attacks like his Natural Acceleration. Bodily Modifications: Æsche can grow his limbs a bit, nothing exceeding 16 inches total with 12 being his comfort zone. He can slightly speed up his healing process and force fibers back together with some struggle. He has yet to graft anything to his body, but plans to when he discovers its limitations. Stamina: Æsche could probably walk a good part of a marathon with a few breaks. Running it would be suicide due to having no real speed and having the time be the issue. ABILITIES Amber Shield Amber Shield is a defensive maneuver accomplished by coating a limb in a quick hardening sap that ensnares anything that comes in contact with it. This sap can also be placed on the ground to hold someone into place. Natural Acceleration Natural Acceleration lets Æsche accelerate the growth of a plant, slowly at first but when trained it could become an explosive growth. He can place sap over the accelerated plant to cause it to pierce the stuck target. Spellbook 'Rock Manipulation(Basic):'The user is able to control rock as they please depending on the weight, distance from target, and time controlling the rocks. This can be measured with a simple formula easy role-playing. Spells stat multiplied by 20 is your maximum capacity. Stamina stat is how many minutes you can control the rock. Stamina divided by two is your range in meters. As long as the user can envision the shape the rock takes, they can make it. This takes heavy concentration. Experience Tasks Casuals Training A tree vs...fire? Anesthetics and Academics A hungry robot and a tree. Wonderful. Seems Fishy Asche used wood hammer, it's supper effective! Swing for the hills! Round Two Can you teach a piece of rock to live? Gotta stretch first. Good God we are slow. Arc Arc 0 {1 point}